Under conventional practice a combat vehicle is maintained in the inventory of the army system for upwards of 20 years before becoming obsolete. During this 20 year interval, various improvements in antiballistic materials may be invented or discovered, as a response to development of improved weapons systems by the potential enemy country. Normal mode of thinking has not viewed armor design as a changeable quantity after initial vehicle manufacture, even though a new threat situation is likely to occur while the vehicle is in the inventory system, i.e. during the normal service life of the vehicle. The present invention is directed to a military vehicle design wherein the antiballistic properties of the vehicle can be altered or varied at any time. This aim is accomplished by building a basic vehicle with minimum intrinsic armor characteristics but sufficient structural strength to selectively accept the weight of different add-on armor systems responsive to a variety of enemy threats arising after the date of vehicle manufacture. Vehicle armor capabilities are continually updated without the enormous cost and time expenditure for redesigning, testing and building completely new vehicles.